


Damirae Oneshots

by Agentminnesota187



Category: DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentminnesota187/pseuds/Agentminnesota187
Summary: Just a bunch of Damirae oneshots and poems.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 24





	Damirae Oneshots

Titans tower was a mess.

Titans tower is a mess regardless, but with streamers, red solo cups and confetti everywhere. It was even worse. Garfield was passed out face first on the worn-out couch, Roy Harper was lying on the countertop, Donna was on the carpet beside Gar looking dead as a doornail and the rest of the titans had somehow managed to make it into their own rooms.

No one could really remember what happened last night, drunk or not. Maybe it was because no one lasted until the stroke of midnight, most had passed out or given up on waiting for the new year. The only two that stayed out and kissed when the ball dropped, were Dick and Kori, though no one was surprised at that.

Jaime wasn't nearly as intoxicated as Gar and Donna had been, but he was near there. He'd been able to safely walk to his room and land on a bed. Roy and Donna on the other hand didn't even make it to a couch, both drunkenly opting for the floor or cold countertop. Dick and Kori both went to bed just after midnight, the pair being sober.

Kori had only allowed the Titans to drink for the one night, so they weren't going to refuse the offer. Except Damian and Raven who both figured that it would be better _and safer_ if they were completely sober. Even though her healing factor would burn off the alcohol before it could affect her, Raven was contempt with opting out. Damian just felt that it was unnecessary. He muttered something along the lines of alcohol being a distraction and a recipe for disaster, _which it was_.

Him and Raven had gone to bed relatively early. He wanted to be up early to train, as per usual, and she just wanted to get away from the overwhelming emotions of her intoxicated teammates.

The morning went by quickly, Dick and Kori moved the three teens into their own rooms and cleaned up the mess left with the help of Raven. Damian had finished training at around 7 and had lent a hand as well.

"So, I take it your night was enjoyable, Raven?" Damian asked as he handed a red cup to Dick, the smell of the alcohol left in it burning his nose.

Raven scoffed, "Clearly not as enjoyable as theirs." She muttered, motioning down the hall towards the team's quarters, "and you?"

"It was satisfactory at most, this New Years that you spoke about seemed to be nothing spectacular, in fact it seemed rather ludicrous."

"That's a fairly accurate synopsis, at least this year no one was awake to try and kiss anybody at midnight." She shuddered at the memory of Gar getting into her personal space after failing to woo Terra. To be fair, he deserved that black eye.

"It's snowing outside." Damian noted, "I doubt Logan or Reyes would be found anywhere outside with it blizzarding."

"I doubt they'll even leave their rooms today." Raven mused. "But who knows about Donna's physiology, she could probably heal from the hangover quickly, and Gar is just as complicated."

He hummed quietly, pressing his thumb to his lip, "Do you have any plans today?"

"Nothing beyond my usual day, you?"

Damian pondered for a minute; the only plan he had was travelling to Gotham to see his father. He found himself conflicted about whether to ask her to partake in the voyage. "I'm required to visit father in Gotham City with Grayson." _Pause_. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Raven stopped in her tracks. The garbage bag he didn't notice she was carrying had fallen to the floor. "You want me to go with you to Gotham to see your family?" her quiet voice asked.

"Yes," the word came out hesitant, "father is curious about my relationships with the team, and I am closest with you." It was a lie, a small one. But still a lie, father was curious, but not _that_ curious.

If anything, it was Damian himself that was curious about Raven. His feelings for her were confusing to him, he thought that if she came with him, he could figure it out without the prying ears of his teammates. "if you do not wish to join, I will not force you to, it is simply an open invitation."

"Damian- "she started, frowning at the ground, "-you've never asked _anyone_ to accompany you to Gotham, _ever_."

"you're a friend, my father has what he calls an _indoor policy_." He leaned against the counter, "you're always welcome at the Manor."

"In that case, maybe I will. Dick mentioned that your library is exceptionally large." She nodded towards him before picking the garbage bag up again and throwing it in a portal. "Thank you for the invitation, when do we leave?" 


End file.
